Naruto Hentai's
by Ni Hyuuga
Summary: Conjunto de oneshots hentai com personagens do anime Naruto. Cap1: ItaHina; Cap2:HinaSasoKonan
1. Itachi x Hinata - Chuva

**Desclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas as oneshots sim^-^**

**Sobre a fic: Cada capítulo será abordado situações e casais diferenciados, mas isso não quer dizer que mais para frente eu não poderei repeti-los, ok?;)**

**Aviso: Ah! Quem não curte sadismo, hentai em todos os sentidos(hétero e homo). violência, canibalismo(é, por incrível que pareça vai ter o_O), estupro, pedofilia, menage a trois, em geral coisas bem diferenciadas, mas que nem por isso vai deixar os hentais menos excitante, não leia, para evitar conflitos constrangedores e desnecessários.**

**Mas se alguém tiver curiosidade, seja bem vindo a essa fanfic^o^**

**E, onegai pessoinhas felizes, não me julguem nem desrespeitem minha pessoa, por isso só pessoas "mente aberta" leiam, mas como eu disse antes, se alguém se interessar, bora ler, portanto sem baixar o nível!**

* * *

**N/A: Yo minna! Eu sei! Penosamente eu sei que estou muito atarefada, cheia de fics para atualizar antes do fim do mundo( É! Eu não só creio nessa palhaçada, como morro de medo também) só que não posso resistir essa vontade que tenho de escrever tudo que me vem a mente. E esse conjunto de oneshots hentai foi uma delas!**

**Bom, os hentais que irei apresentar teve base em uma pesquisa hentai que fiz(ou seja, no livro "Um Romance sentimental" que é uma das coisas mais excitantes e macabras, que ainda tem romance, que já li! O livro é um máximo, recomendo! Porém só para maiores de 18, ou aqueles que, como eu, que ainda é menor, mas não resiste ao hentai do mundo, tem mente aberta para o que der e vier nesses casos^^**

**Bom, chega de enrolação e bora ler essa primeira oneshot ^o^**

* * *

Por algumas vezes, Hinata sentiu que deveria ter escolhido outro curso. Filosofia era algo bom para ler e refletir, mas agora, enquanto encarava aquela chuva de verão, naquela cidade maluca, para onde tinha viajado, perguntava-se se valeria à pena todo o sacrifício. Por sorte o pessoal do hotel onde se hospedara era muito gentil e puderam lhe ajudar na busca por templos religiosos, que seria o tema de sua tese de mestrado no curso de filosofia.

No dia anterior havia ido a um bairro de origem japonesa e pode conhecer de perto a cultura e as tradições do budismo e do xintoísmo. As pessoas daquele bairro haviam sido extremamente receptivas e acolhedoras. Esperava que com os membros do judaísmo a coisa não fosse ser diferente.

Perdida em seus pensamentos, mal se dera conta de que o táxi estacionava em frente a um edifício que, embora conhecesse pouco acerca do judaísmo, não seria outro que não a Sinagoga que estava buscando. A chuva estava intensa e, certamente, ela não teria como escapar. Com medo de se atrasar, pois havia combinado com o Rabino de estar lá as treze e trinta, em ponto, ela pagou o taxista e saiu do carro.

Como os portões ainda estavam fechados deteve-se por um tempo para admirar a construção. Era magnífica. Seus traços arredondados, a imponência com que se colocava junto aos demais edifícios, era algo extasiante. Mal se dava conta de que a essa altura, seus cabelos já pingavam, em função da chuva e sua roupa colava-se ao seu corpo. Quando percebeu isso, arrependeu-se amargamente em não ter usado algo mais sóbrio. O tecido fino da blusa, aliado ao fato de não usar lingerie deixavam claras suas formas e com o frio que o corpo molhado sentia, os salientes bicos de seus seios já se faziam notar. Se tivesse mais tempo, voltaria ao hotel para secar-se e vestir algo mais condizente com a situação, mas já era tarde. Um carro acabava de estacionar ao lado do portão central da Sinagoga. Um arrepio lhe cortou a espinha e a deixou, de certa forma, incomodada. Imaginava o que o Rabino pensaria dela, naquelas condições. Molhada, vestida de forma quase indecente (ainda que tivesse perdido horas escolhendo a roupa com que iria fazer a visita).

Um homem alto, com cabelo negro batendo-lhe no pescoço, muito mais novo do que imaginara o "velho rabino" saltava do carro. Olhou em sua direção e pareceu encontrar a pessoa a quem buscava. Com passos lentos, porém firmes, e portando um imenso guarda-chuva, o homem aproximou-se dela devagar. Seu corpo tremia a essa altura, coisa que ela creditava aos efeitos da chuva sobre sua pele. Quanto mais próximo dela, mais seu corpo perdia o controle sobre si mesmo. Quando estavam a menos de cinquenta centímetros de distância, o olhar dele pousou sobre ela, que instintivamente tentou se proteger. Ela não sabia o porquê, mas o olhar daquele homem a fazia se sentir em perigo. Depois de alguns segundos que lhe pareceram uma eternidade, uma voz grave e tranquila perguntou-lhe:

_ É a senhorita que aguarda a presença do rabino?

_ Hum? Ah! Ssim, sou eu sim!

_ Err... Senhorita...?

_ Hinata! Hyuuga Hinata!

_ Bom, o rabino não poderá comparecer pois houvera um contratempo, portanto me mandou vir avisá-la que não poderá aparecer aqui tão cedo. Mas se quiser esperá-lo, ele virá daqui a mais ou menos umas duas horas e meia.

_ E-eu...

Sem conseguir desviar os olhos daquele rosto, ela não pode deixar de sentir certo desespero. Não poderia deixar a visita para o dia seguinte, pois estava com as passagens compradas para seu regresso. Ao mesmo tempo, com aquela chuva toda, onde ela esperaria pelo rabino? Surpreendentemente o homem à sua frente deu a resposta que se fizera em silêncio. Gentilmente ofereceu a ela que esperasse pelo chefe de sua igreja, em seu escritório que não ficava longe dali.

Como chovia bastante, ele sabia que ela poderia não ter onde se abrigar enquanto esperasse. Pensou em agradecer e recusar a oferta, mas algo dentro dela a impulsionava a aceitar. Com um sorriso tímido e algum receio, agradeceu e disse que aceitava a oferta. Gentilmente ele abriu espaço para ela sob seu guarda-chuva e caminharam o curto espaço que os separava do carro dele. A proximidade com o corpo daquele homem a inquietou ainda mais. Ela sentia o suave perfume de sua colônia de barbear. A respiração começou a ficar ofegante e, quando sua pele roçou na camisa dele, teve que se esforçar para manter-se sobre suas pernas.

Ele abriu a porta do carro e, ela hesitou um pouco por saber que suas roupas estavam encharcadas e poderiam molhar o couro dos sofás de seu carro. Comentando isso, ele tranquilizou-a, dizendo que não haveria problema algum. Já dentro do veículo, na companhia dele, arrependia-se ainda mais de não ter se vestido adequadamente. Um nó na garganta sufocava sua voz, de raiva de si mesma, por não ter pensado nos imprevistos. Notava que o homem ao volante, vez ou outra olhava para ela e, seus olhos, ainda que por breves instantes pousavam sobre o ponto onde seu seios se tornavam proeminentes, o que a desconcertava ainda mais.

O trajeto entre a sinagoga e o escritório dele não era longo, e logo que chegaram ele ofereceu-lhe toalhas para que secasse um pouco sua roupa. Enquanto ela deixava o tecido macio da toalha sobre seu corpo molhado, ela sentia-se observada. Os olhos daquele homem insistiam em olhar para ela, mesmo sabendo que isso a deixava completamente desnorteada. Sem tirar os olhos dela, ele questionou-lhe o motivo do encontro com o rabino, ao que ela informou que fazia uma pesquisa sobre a diversidade religiosa no país, para defender sua tese de mestrado no curso de filosofia. Ele perguntou de onde ela era, e ela disse que de outro estado. Quis saber ainda, porque tal pesquisa não fora feita em seu estado, em sua cidade. Ela disse que não havia sinagogas e templos de outras ordens que não as cristãs na sua cidade. Além disso, viera àquele lugar para tratar de outros assuntos e, aproveitava o tempo para conseguir material para sua pesquisa.

Novamente o silêncio e aquela tensão estranha se estabeleceram entre eles. Embora com o corpo molhado, ela sentia ondas de calor envolver seu corpo, e não pode deixar se sentir mal ao perceber que o olhar fixo dele a excitava, pois, de alguma forma, aquele olhar que ele lhe lançava parecia como se fosse devorá-la a qualquer instante. Observou que ele era casado, pois uma aliança brilhava em seu dedo. Com intuito de desanuviar o ambiente, falavam sobre amenidades. De repente, ele levantou-se de sua cadeira, aproximou-se dela e perguntou se ela aceitava um café. Notou que ainda tremia, e disse-lhe que o esperasse na sala, pois daria um jeito naquele seu estado, um tanto deplorável.

Ficou sozinha na sala e não pode deixar de notar que aquele homem era de um bom gosto extremo. O refinamento da decoração de sua sala, bem como seu jeito discreto, apontava para alguém que sabia o que queria. Minutos depois de ter saído, ele retorna para a sala com dois cafés, e algo que lembrava uma camisa pendurada sobre um de seus braços. Estendeu-lhe uma das canecas de café, e a sua depositou sobre sua mesa. Olhando-a do mesmo modo como vinha fazendo desde que se conheceram em frente ao templo, estendeu-lhe a camisa e ordenou que ela a vestisse. Um tanto surpresa, ela tentou recusar a oferta, dizendo que já o ocupara demais e que não precisaria se incomodar, pois ela sentia-se bem, e provavelmente o café seria o bastante para fazê-la parar de tremer. Firme, sem alterar a voz, mais uma vez ele ordenou que ela vestisse a peça. O modo como falou dessa vez, não deu margem para uma discussão acerca do que fazer. Olhou em volta, buscando com certa aflição algum lugar onde pudesse se despir das roupas molhadas e vestir a peça que ele oferecia. Sem falar nada, ele caminhou até um canto da sala e abriu uma porta. Ela entrou e lá livrou-se do vestido molhado, pendurando-o próximo à janela para que secasse em parte, pelo menos.

Irritou-se consigo mesma por essa sua mania de não usar calcinha. Tentou não pensar nisso e se prometeu tomar cuidado para não deixar que o homem que estava atrás daquela porta, percebesse que ela estava nua, por baixo daquela camisa. Quando abriu a porta do banheiro, viu-o sentado em um sofá, tomando o café e um charuto entre seus dedos. Parecia distraído olhando papéis, que provavelmente se relacionavam ao seu trabalho. Convidou-a para sentar-se perto dele. Ela caminhou um tanto insegura, e de forma discreta e cuidadosa, se colocou na outra ponta do sofá.

Ela tomou o café que ele havia trago e, num ato de gentileza levou as xícaras, colocando-as sobre a mesa em que ele trabalhava minutos antes. Talvez pelo nervosismo de tudo o que acontecera, talvez por ser desastrada mesmo, ela acabou esbarrando em uma pilha de papéis que caíram pelo chão. Num ato impensado, abaixou-se a fim de recolher a bagunça, sem se dar conta de que aquele gesto involuntário acabou revelando seu segredo. A camisa que vestia era pequena demais para esconder toda sua nudez e, ao abaixar-se ela acabou deixando que ele visse as nádegas descobertas. Sentiu a respiração parar quando percebeu o fato. Levantou-se imediatamente, mas já era tarde demais.

O homem, ainda sentado no sofá, olhava-a fixamente, quase como se nada percebesse ou vira. Ele disse que ela não se incomodasse e que voltasse a se sentar do seu lado. Tentando parecer natural ela retornou ao lugar que havia sentado, mas sentia que seu corpo já não era o mesmo. Os olhos daquele homem não a deixavam um segundo sequer. Calmo e serenamente ele levantou-se e recolheu os papeis do chão. Depositou-os sobre a mesa e foi até onde ela estava. Sentou-se bem mais próximo a ela e iniciou uma conversa amena sobre tradições e ritos do povo judeu. Sua voz era envolvente e sem que ela se desse conta, já estava segura novamente.

Não notou que a proximidade dos dois era maior. Em algum momento da conversa, os cabelos úmidos dela cobriam seus olhos e ele, suavemente os afastou. Aquela mão em sua nuca era gentil e forte. Por instantes ela fechou os olhos e quis ser tocadas por elas. Quase como se pudesse ouvir seu pensamento, ele tocou-lhe os seios sobre o tecido da camisa. Não era difícil a um cego notar que ela reagira imediatamente. Seu corpo eriçara-se e os bicos se fizeram notar como se fossem picos pontiagudos. Ela tremia novamente e dessa vez, não tinha a desculpa do corpo molhado. Ele era maduro o bastante para saber o motivo daquela reação.

Deixou que seus dedos entrassem pelos vãos entre os botões e tocou aquela pele fina e delicada que sua camisa escondia. Com dedos ágeis, prendeu um de seus bicos e torcia-o suavemente, aumentando a pressão e força à medida que via a reação da mulher sentada à sua frente. Ela já não detinha nenhum controle sobre si. Apenas obedecia aos apelos que alguma coisa dentro dela gritava. A camisa a essa altura já estava desabotoada e não mais as mãos tomavam conta dos seus peitos, mas a boca daquele homem, que chupava e mordia os seus bicos, como se sempre tivesse feito aquilo.

Era incrível como a força de seus dentes a deixavam louca. Entre suas coxas sentia um líquido quente, viscoso e ele deve ter percebido, pois enquanto mordia e lhe chupava seios, seus dedos buscavam aquela região. Quando se deu conta, já estava deitada sobre o sofá dele completamente nua. Ele levantou-se e com gestos ágeis tirou o cinto. Colocou-a de quatro sobre seu sofá, e sem nenhuma palavra, usou aquele cinto. Ela podia sentir seu corpo mole cada vez que o couro daquele objeto tocava de forma doída a pele branca de sua bunda. Gemia, mas queria mais. Não o impedia, porque de alguma forma, ele sabia que era daquilo que ela precisava.

Foram mais de vinte vezes que ele surrou-a com o cinto. Largou-o em um canto e sua mão agora castigava a bunda daquela mulher que, minutos antes, era apenas uma moça desconhecida. Quanto mais ela apanhava, mais excitada sentia-se. O cio já lhe escorria entre as pernas. Ele livrou-se da roupa, sem interromper o castigo que lhe aplicava. Quando ela viu o mastro daquele homem, enrijecido não se conteve e como animal faminto avançou em direção a ele, abocanhando-o. Ela estava de joelhos a essa altura. De pé, na frente dela, segurava-a pelos cabelos e comandava os movimentos de seu membro dentro daquela boca faminta. Ela sugava forte, como se daí tivesse que extrair o alimento que a faria sobreviver pelo resto de seus dias.

Impassível, ele tirou seu membro de dentro da boca de Hinata e levantando-a pelos cabelos fez com que ela se virasse. Tomou sobre a mesa de seu escritório um rolo de fita isolante com o qual atou as mãos dela. Conduziu-a até o sofá novamente e deitou-a. Posicionou-se de modo que pudesse enterrar seu mastro boca adentro e a fizesse engolir até que pudesse sentir a garganta tocando o membro. Ele viu que os olhos dela já se enchiam de água, sufocando-a, e quanto mais ela mostrava sua falta de ar, mais ele forçava seu pênis. Agora estocava com força fodendo-lhe a boca. Atada que estava com as mãos nas costas, não restava a ela nada a ser feito. Quando pensou que morreria afogada com o mar de esperma que sairia daquele membro grande e duro, ele o retira subitamente.

Então, ele lhe afasta as pernas deixando-a completamente exposta. Vai até a mesa e traz consigo uma régua. Sentado a sua frente, com a intimidade da moça exposta, ele surra com força o clitóris dela. A cada golpe da régua ela geme e isso o excita mais. A essa altura, ela ignora qualquer apelo da racionalidade e passa a implorar que ele a coma. Quanto mais ela implora, mais seu sadismo se faz notar aumentando a força com que, a essa altura, espanca seu grelo. Queria castigá-la por estar se mostrando uma vadia, mesmo que ela não fosse. E, quanto mais a castigava, o lado lascivo e luxurioso da morena despertava.

Seu clitóris inchado e vermelho, seu líquido escorrendo abundante da abertura faminta, ele finalmente a traz para perto de seu membro. Com um sorriso cruel no rosto, abusa da incapacidade de ação dela e deixa que a cabecinha de seu pênis aguce ainda mais o desejo dela que já quase grita para que ele a coma. Embora não demorasse muito, para ela a impressão que tinha era que há horas ele a torturava com aquela brincadeira de deixar seu mastro escorregando em seu grelo molhado.

Em um golpe único e certeiro, ele arremete todo membro para dentro da buceta dela. Um gemido rouco escapa de sua garganta, enquanto ela chora de excitação. Sua entrada era tão apertada que o instigava a socar forte. E assim foi. Socou devagarzinho, para que ela pudesse sentir toda sua potencia dentro dela. Depois acelerou os movimentos fazendo-a gemer como nunca antes. Ela gozou intensamente, enquanto ele cessava os movimentos para observar aquela fêmea debaixo dele, se desmanchando em gozo. Quando ela se aquietou, reiniciou o entra e sai acendendo de novo a vontade que ela tivera anteriormente. Não tardou e ela já implorava por mais e mais.

Ele saiu de dentro dela e a colocou de quatro, afastando suas pernas para deixar que seu objeto de tortura, ainda duro, mais inchado que nunca, brincasse no vão entre sua feminilidade e sua entrada traseira. Ao mesmo tempo, mãos ágeis e sábias do que queriam tocavam seu seio e beliscava seus bicos, fazendo-a gritar num misto de desejo e dor. Ele então posicionou a cabeça inchada de seu membro na portinha traseira dela, e numa arremetida tentou entrar. Ela era extremamente apertada e nessa primeira vez ele não conseguiu seu intento. Pacientemente ele mergulhou se mergulhou na vagina completamente molhada dela. Quando sentiu que ele estava lambuzado o bastante, afastou as nádegas e de uma só vez entrou com tudo naquele ponto que ainda era virgem. Ela gritou nesse momento, e ele lhe tampou a boca com a mão.

Socando forte, sem dó ou piedade, foi alargando aquele buraquinho. Também ele já não se controlava mais e dessa vez deixou que seu sêmen jorrasse quente, em jatos fortes dentro daquela desconhecida. Ela tremia tanto que ele a segurou para que não caísse. Quando já havia gozado tudo o que podia, tirou seu membro de dentro dela e com a ponta dos dedos, recolhia a porra que escorria pelas suas coxas e levas à boca da mulher que os lambia com volúpia.

Ficaram deitados por um tempo naquele sofá. Ele se deu conta da hora quando o telefone tocou e o rabino perguntava a ele se a havia encontrado. Ela levantou-se, foi ao banheiro, vestiu-se e notou que a chuva finalmente passara. Quando retornou para a sala, viu que ele também já estava recomposto. Olhou para ela e desculpou-se por não poder levá-la de volta à sinagoga, mas avisou que seu motorista faria isso. Quando abria a porta, ela olhou para trás e perguntou o nome dele. Ele olhou-a fixamente e respondeu:

_ Itachi. Uchiha Itachi!

E então Hinata saiu, e nunca mais havia ouvido falar dele. Embora em suas noites vazias e sem sono, ainda se toque e ao gozar, seja esse o nome que ela chama...

* * *

**N/A: Ahhh! Eu sei que sou um fracasso total no hentai, e esse foi a prova mais concreta que existe para provar isso! Mas... Dão um desconto, onegai! Vou me esforçar no próximo, mas continuarei postando somente se ganhar review!**

**Ah! Outra coisa importantíssima: Vocês estão livres para dar sugestões sobre o casal do próximo capítulo, que poderá ser:**

**_ Naruto x Tenten x Shikamaru**

**_ Sakura x Temari**

**_ Itachi x Sasuke **

**_Hinata x Sasori x Konan**

**O mais votado ganha! Também podem dar sugestões de casal na review, que no próximo capítulo eu coloco aqui para entrar na votação também!**

**É isso minna! Agradeço aos que leram desde já!**

**Críticas(construtivas, mas sem esculachar também, né), sugestões, elogios, são muito bem vindos!**

**Kissus da Ni!**

**Ja ne!**


	2. Hinata x Sasori x Konan - Amigos?

_**N/A:**_

_Yo minna!_

_Depois de um século... Não tenho uma explicação plausível, além de que estava super sem tempo e com a inspiração para esse trio ganhador zerada, por isso a super demora.¬¬_

_Ah, tenho tantas coisas para dizer aqui que tô até meio perdida, mas... Vamos por partes que,daí, sai^-^_

_Antes de tudo, só quero agradecer à Grande Mãe por nós estarmos aqui depois do dia 21/12. Sério, eu senti um misto de alívio e frustração quando não aconteceu por*a nenhuma nesse dia do fim do mundo¬¬ Mas,deixando de lado essas coisas..._

_1) Peço desculpas aos que não escolheram esse casal/trio e que não queiram me matar por isso (nem pela minha demora), já que a fic será imensa, contando que vou fazer TODAS as combinações de casais possíveis do anime/mangá, claro, também, se vocês quiserem que essa criatura que vos escreve continue com a fic, depois desse capítulo que é o fracasso total._

_2)Onegai, avisem-me se tiver erros de concordância e ortografia, porque, mesmo eu revisando tudo umas mil vezes (Ô exagero¬¬), é me quase impossível não deixar passar alguma coisa. Além de que informaram-me que haviam erros na one anterior e, para provar que eu não os vi, reli novamente a one e não encontrei nada. Acho que ou estou ficando cega ou a coisa tá pegando para o meu lado... O bom é que nenhum zumbi comedor de cérebro se interessará no meu ^-^_

_3) Ok, sem mais enrolações e encheção de saco..._

_Boa leitura e... Não em matem pela one péssima. o/_

* * *

**Hinata x Sasori x Konan – Amigos?**

Mais uma vez usara da hospitalidade e boa vontade de seus amigos por causa de seu casamento, desde o inicio, fadado ao fracasso. Não suportava mais a convivência e sabia não ter mais salvação. As brigas, a traição do marido, a falta de respeito e, acima de tudo, os momentos de romance que o casal não tinha desde, talvez, o quinto mês de casamento, eram constantes. Avisos não foram o que faltou para que não se casasse, porém, desiludida do jeito que estava, o casamento lhe fora a ultima salvação.

Hinata, depois de mais uma longa e aborrecedora discussão com Naruto, seu marido, saiu rumo à casa de Konan e Sasori, o casal de amigos para todas as horas. Sentia-se, de certa forma, mal por ter que, novamente, interromper a privacidade do casal, por mais que eles negassem ela incomodar, porém eles eram os únicos aos quais ela poderia recorrer em um momento como aquele e que não a julgariam.

Andou pelas ruas silenciosas e desertas, ofegante e cuidadosa, logo chegando à casa dos amigos. Konan a recebeu de braços abertos e com um sorriso acolhedor nos rosto, fazendo seu coração se encher de uma alegria desconhecida por si naquele momento tão conturbado de sua vida. Sasori, logo atrás da esposa, sorriu-lhe complacente, não escondendo a felicidade em tê-la ali, felicidade essa que estava acima do normal naquele dia.

Depois de acomodada no quarto de hospedes e ter tomado um banho relaxante, rumou para a sala onde o casal a esperava para verem um filme e se distraírem um pouco de toda aquela tensão. Hinata sentou-se no sofá de frente ao do dos amigos.

Observou o modo carinhoso que os dois se tratavam, cheio de toques cúmplices, troca de olhares significativos, uma comunicação única e silenciosa. Sentiu-se péssima por isso e até com um pouco de inveja, mas, logo se arrependeu por isso. Não poderia ser tão mal agradecida assim, por mais que aquela cena lhe doesse. O seu casamento não poderia ser assim? Não, ela tinha que sofrer. Sempre fora assim e não seria naquele momento que tudo mudaria. Os olhos já começavam a arder, porém fez o possível e impossível para guardar as lágrimas para si, somente si, e soltá-las apenas quando estivesse só.

_ Está tudo bem, Hina?

Sobressaltou-se ao escutar a voz de Sasori tão preocupada, encarando-a intensamente. Não pôde evitar o rubor que lhe preencheu a face. O olhar do amigo era tão penetrante e intenso que o arrepio que lhe correu o corpo não poderia ser evitado.

_ Hãã... S-sim. _ Suspirou, virando a face para que não notassem seu rubor. _ Só estava um pouco distraída.

_ Se quiser nos falar alguma coisa... _ Konan sugeriu, olhando-a da mesma forma que o marido.

_ Ah, b-bem... Estou bem assim, não quero falar nada agora.

_ Acho que será melhor se desabafar, Hina. Não é bom ficar guardando essas coisas só para você. Sabe que pode confiar... _ Konan contra argumentou.

Hinata não se sentia bem para falar sobre aquilo com os amigos. Sempre desabafava, só que, naquele momento, não estava confortável para compartilhar de suas frustações amorosas, com um casamento tão feliz e satisfeito à sua frente. Lembrou-se, então, dos anos investidos na relação que agora não teria mais futuro, em contraste com a terna felicidade entre os amigos, provocando lágrimas que, agora, corriam soltas por seu rosto pálido e bonito.

Envergonhada, levanta-se do sofá e se dirige rapidamente para o seu quarto, grata pela discrição e triste pela solidão do momento. Os passos eram tão contraditórios, ora lentos, ora velozes... E, aquilo, intensificou-se ao passo que notou estar sendo seguida.

Não houve tempo para surpresa nem protesto, logo seu corpo fora acolhido com vontade e brusquidão por braços fortes e quentes, levando-a a um estado conflituoso em seu âmago. Instantaneamente, ao sentir aquele calor irradiando tão intensamente do corpo de Sasori, arrepios lhe acertaram com vontade. O choro se intensifica, pois, de alguma forma, aquele abraço tão protetor lhe mostrava algo novo, nunca sentido antes. Era... Amor? Claro, mas não o qual ela procurava, infelizmente.

Com a ponta da camisa semi-aberta, Sasori enxugou as lágrimas do rosto pálido e tentou limpar o preto do lápis que lhe borra o cantos dos olhos. Hinata protesta, preocupada com a camisa do amigo, porém a mão forte e áspera a comprime contra o peito, enquanto os dedos ágeis do homem esgueiraram-se por entre as mechas negra azuladas de seu cabelo. O momento fora, realmente, mágico e interminável, causando um conflito interno devastador, fazendo-a ponderar sobre a culpa e o prazer que sentia no momento. Tão logo, algo praticamente na velocidade da luz, a culpa por sentir o prazer deu lugar ao conforto por sentir uma amizade tão verdadeira assim.

Foi com surpresa que sentiu as costas baterem contra a parede gélida do corredor, e logo lábios macios sobre os seus, em um toque suave e dúbio. As mãos masculinas posicionaram-se em sua cintura, prensando, agora, fortemente o corpo feminino entre o masculino e a parede. A candura do momento fora totalmente quebrada quando a língua do amigo lhe acariciou os lábios com curiosidade, sentindo o gosto e apreciando seus lábios, para logo depois exigir o interior de sua boca, fazendo-a separar os lábios com rapidez automática.

A exploração, então, começou. Sasori era exigente, beijava com vontade e obrigava a amiga a corresponder as ações à altura. Alternava por movimentar os lábios entre os dela, ora comprimindo os dela entre os seus. A língua acariciava toda a extensão da feminina, independente de qual o lugar que estivesse – na boca dela, ou dele. Hinata estava perdida no meio de todas aquelas sensações. Retribuía a tudo conforme o amigo lhe ordenava através do modo como a beijava, mas a culpa e insegurança lhe afligiam com força.

Não conseguia movimentar as mãos, que ainda espalmavam o peito desnudo do homem, que, naquele momento, lhe sugava a língua com forte pressão, fazendo-a emitir um gemido estrangulado. Sentia as mãos masculinas lhe acariciar a cintura, agora parcialmente desnuda, provocando choques certeiros quando o a sua frente roçava as unhas medianas na pele alva.

Hinata, ainda insegura e um tanto aflita, mas ainda retribuindo o beijo necessitado, abre os olhos à procura de Konan que, de pé, há muitos passos de distância, assiste a cena e assente, com um sorriso, a situação á qual o marido e a amiga se encontravam. Alívio e deleite apossaram-se do corpo de Hinata, que fecha os olhos e se entrega, completamente, ao ósculo que acontecia.

Sasori aperta o corpo pequeno da amiga contra si e, afoito, segue com as mãos adentrando, nas laterais, a calça folgada que ela usava, logo as espalmando e as levando de encontro as nádegas coberta pela calcinha. Apertou e acarinhou, levantando, sempre, o quadril da menina de encontro ao seu próprio, fazendo-a sentir sua ereção pulsante.

O beijo foi cessando aos poucos. As respirações se misturavam, enquanto que vários selinhos eram dados repetitivamente, e hora ou outra uma mordida no lábio inferior acontecia.

_ Eu quero você, Hina.

Arrepiou-se com a voz rouca.

Não teve tempo de responder, pois logo Sasori já passava os braços ao redor da amiga e lhe puxava para cima, através das nádegas, fazendo-a, instintivamente, rodeá-lo com as pernas e circular seu pescoço com os braços.

Enquanto encaminhavam-se para o quarto principal da casa, o ruivo preenchia o pescoço da menina com leves beijos e mordidas, alternando entre chupar e lamber toda a extensão da pele branca. Já no aposento, depositou o corpo feminino com delicadeza na cama, postando-se, em seguida, sobre o mesmo, com as pernas e mãos apoiadas no colchão.

Encaravam-se destemidos e desejosos. Sasori atacou, novamente, os lábios da amiga, beijando-a mais intensamente que antes. As mãos logo foram parar na barra da blusa, subindo-a rapidamente, interrompendo o beijo, fazendo Hinata reclinar-se, apoiando o tronco nos antebraços, que sustentavam, agora, o corpo, posicionados firmemente na cama. A blusa, facilmente, fora tirada, revelando o sutiã branco de renda, comprimindo os seios grandes, que transbordavam por não ser totalmente segurado pelo mesmo.

O homem olhava maravilhado. Hinata ofegava, e o movimento que seu diafragma¹ fazia, movia os seios com rapidez, instigando a excitação do mesmo ainda mais. Logo deitou Hinata novamente na cama, dedicando-se ao pescoço da mesma, beijando, chupando, mordendo... Levando-a à loucura.

Sem culpa, Hinata eleva as mãos ao peito desnudo do homem, acariciando de leve. Contornava cada pedacinho de pele, adentrando a camisa aberta a tirando rapidamente, podendo vislumbrar os ombros largos, a barriga definida, o corpo másculo e cheio de músculos que o amigo tinha. Suspirou e não pôde evitar passear com as mãos na pele firme e lisa do homem.

Não houvera tempo para deleitarem-se do corpo do outro com tanto detalhe. Sasori, já não se aguentando de excitação, afasta-se da amiga apenas para tirar a calça, enquanto observava a amiga fazer o mesmo. Ambos nus, Sasori se deita no centro da cama, confortavelmente, olhando a amiga, instigando-a a se aproximar.

Hinata já sabia o que fazer, porém a timidez lhe impedia. Com cuidado, postou-se sobre as pernas torneadas do ruivo e, lentamente, posicionou-se sobre o membro ereto do mesmo. A conexão entre os corpos acontecia lenta e torturantemente, ambos gemendo guturalmente por aquela sensação tão poderosa e intensa. Sasori olhava a intimidade de Hinata engolir seu membro, e, com isso, a excitação aumentava ainda mais.

A intimidade era praticamente rasgada, tamanha eram as dimensões da ereção do amigo. Era uma dor prazerosa a qual sentia, um leve ardimento que a levava a loucura. Por fim, desceu até que a cabeça do membro lhe batia o útero, fazendo-a morder o lábio inferior fortemente, comprimindo um gemido alto.

Os movimentos se iniciaram calmos, porém Sasori, afoito e excitado como estava, mexia seu quadril de encontro com o da amiga velozmente, querendo saciar toda a vontade que sentia. Segurava firmemente a cintura da morena com ambas as mãos, movendo-a sobre si, sentindo um imenso deleite por ter alguém que tanto desejava cavalgar sobre seu membro pulsante. Hinata curvou-se e tomou os lábios do amigo com os seus, sentindo-o, agora, lhe apertar os seios, fazendo-a estremecer.

Sentia que estava próxima a alcançar o seu limite, e, por isso, intensificou os movimentos. Os olhos estavam fechados, os lábios comprimidos, as mãos apoiadas no peito do ruivo e os movimentos cada vez mais fortes. Tão entretida em se aliviar de todo aquele turbilhão gradativo de sensações, não notou Konan aproximar-se, já nua, do marido e se posicionar sobre a cabeça do mesmo, oferecendo sua intimidade, já úmida, para ele.

Sasori excitou-se mais com isso. Lambia e chupava o líquido de sua mulher, sempre dando atenção especial ao clitóris e a entrada apertada da mesma. Konan gemia alto, fazendo a atenção de Hinata se voltar pra si. Incialmente, a morena chocou-se com a proximidade da outra e o olhar safado para si, logo vendo-a, ainda recebendo as carícias do marido, levantar as mãos e toca-la nos seios, passando os dedos em seu mamilo entumecido, ajudando-a no seu gradativo processo de orgasmo.

Kohan aproximou-se a cabeça da de Hinata e, sem que a outra pudesse esquivar-se, tomou-lhe os lábios sofregamente. Foi, primeiramente, estranho, mas depois ambas se acostumaram com a ideia de beijar outra mulher e se entregaram ao ato.

Passados alguns segundos, Hinata quebra o contato de seus lábios com os da amiga gemendo alto por ter atingido seu limite naquele ato tão prazeroso. As pernas amoleceram e a coluna curvou-se, fazendo-a, ainda tremendo pelo orgasmo arrebatador, cair sobre o corpo de Sasori, enquanto que Konan, observando o orgasmo da amiga, acaba po ter o seu próprio.

Hinata, cansada, deita-se ao lado de Sasori, desfazendo a conexão de seus corpos, ofegando e ainda sentindo os espasmos causados por aquela sensação. Konan, logo chega por cima da amiga, roçando seu corpo sinuoso ao da morena, tomando os lábios da outra para si.

Um beijo sôfrego se inicia, o ritmo ao qual as línguas se chocavam e satisfazia o desejo que âmbar sentia. Os beijos de Konan descem pelo pescoço da amiga, dando chupões fortes, que deixariam marcas. Com a língua, traçou um caminho até o vale entre os seios, contornando o monte, para, enfim, circundar um mamilo, abocanhando-o em seguida, escutando o gemido esganiçado que saiu dos lábios carnudos e doces de Hinata.

Konan tocava-se em sua intimidade enquanto beijando cada pedacinho da barriga de Hinata, até chegar a intimidade encharcada de gozo da mesma. Deliciou-se ali, brincando com o clitóris inchado e, ainda, um pouco sensível, alternando, hora ou outra, a mergulhar sua língua na entrada da mesma. Hinata não respirava, era algo muito dificultoso para si naquele momento, mas os ofegos que saiam doidos de seus pulmões epenas instigavam ainda mais o prazer que sentia naquele ato.

Era algo diferente, pois nunca havia se relacionado com uma mulher, mas não deixava de ser excitante. Sasori observava aquilo com um brilho luxurioso nos olhar. Tocava seu pênis lentamente, apreciando aqueles toques impudicos que a esposa e amiga praticavam. Olhava fascinado Hinata se contorcendo com a amiga lhe chupando a intimidade, Konan se tocando e deliciando-se ao sentir o gosto da amiga. Não se aguentando, levantou-se e aproximou-se pro trás da esposa, que chupou Hinata mais fortemente ao sentir o membro do marido roçar-lhe a entrada, logo estocando com força e intensidade.

Depois de um longo tempo ambos os três sentem o fim chegar mais uma vez. Um avalanche de sentimentos e emoções antecipam um múltiplo orgasmo, que vem em ondas fortes, contínuas e sufocantes. Os gritos e gemidos de intenso prazer escapam aos lábios nos poucos segundos em que se estendem. Exausta, o corpo mole e vibrante pelo segundo orgasmo que lhe arrebatou, Hinata aninha-se entre o casal e, por menos de dez segundos de intensa felicidade, sente-se também esposa de um e amante de outra.

Só então percebe que o gozo foi solitário no momento em que Konan contorna seu corpo, chegando ao do marido e suga freneticamente seu pênis, que troca de posição, tempos depois, preenchendo-a com vontade.

Intermináveis minutos de conjunção, no mais clássico papai-e-mamãe, o casal sincroniza suas exaltações de prazer.

Hinata sentia-se excluída, usada e incapaz de pertencer àquela cumplicidade. As lágrimas, novamente naquela noite, molhava sua face pálida. Chorava de raiva, inveja... Admitindo seu despeito quando ouve os suspiros combinados do dever cumprido. Deitados, os três ligados, agora, apenas pela proximidade de seus corpos, Hinata sente-se só, mas negar que aquela fora, para si, a melhor situação que já lhe envolvera, não poderia. Sorrindo ou não, adormeceu em paz... Com o calor dos amigos.

* * *

**_N/A:_**

_Gostaram?_

_Sei que não estou no direito de perguntar, porque ficou horrível..._

_Mas, vai, não ficou tão ruim assim, né?!_

_OK, ficou péssimo¬.¬º_

_Mas dão um desconto, como eu disse no capítulo anterior e sempre reafirmo, ainda não tenho muita experiência em escrever esse conteúdo, mas conforme o tempo passa, melhorarei gradativamente, porém em um processo lento, infelizmente._

_Próximo capítulo:_

__ Neji x Hinata*O*_

__ Sakura x Ino X(_

__ Neji x Hinata x Sasuke*_*_

__ Neji x Kakashi x Itachi *o*_

_Insinuações a parte, espero que escolham o *_* ou *O*, até mesmo o *o*..._

_Nej em praticamente todos os casais/trios, em homenagem a sua morte no mangá 614 e, bem, já passou muito tempo, mas nunca é tarde para homenageá-lo._

_Agradecimentos à: Miiya-chan, Guest, , SweetYume, Katyredfield. Muito obrigada pelos reviews lindos! Os casais sugeridos, colocarei como opção no próximo capítulo! ^o^  
_

_Bjs da Ni e, onegai, não se esqueçam do review... Sem ele não continuo, mesmo que demore um tempo para eu continuar _

_Ja ne ^.~_

**_Reviews?_**


End file.
